1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric air pump, and particularly to a built-in electric air pump for use in an inflatable product, such as inflatable bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, there are various inflatable beds available in the market. Electric air pumps of these inflatable beds generally employ only AC or DC electric power air pumps to inflate and deflate the inflatable bed. A majority of DC built-in air pumps individually employ dry batteries only to drive a motor to work, and the dry batteries are disposed beside a whole air exchange duct, and a sealed air valve is externally disposed on an external protrusion of a pump housing of the pump, whereby the whole pump is large in size and might impinge and break the inflatable bed during packaging and use thereof.